parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Making of Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is the making of the first remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Green Thomas (BRAND NEW Thomas & Friends Tomy Trackmaster 'ORIGINAL THOMAS (green)' - RARE) *Thomas (Tomy and Trackmaster) *Working Hard Thomas (Deluxe Signal Starter Set) *Confused Thomas (Round and Round Bridge Set) *Annoyed Thomas (Thomas and Freight Cars Set) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine Set and Mountain Pounding Set) *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Gordon (Tomy and Trackmaster) *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon Set) *Red Coaches (Oliver and Coaches Set) *Red Coaches (Sir Handel and Coaches Set) *Yellow Coach (Thomas Train Trackmaster Yellow Passenger Coach) *Red Coaches (Rusty and Coaches Set) *Green Coach (Thomas & Friends Green Works Unit PASSENGER COACH for Trackmaster Motorized) *Henry (with Boxcar and Log Wagon) *Black James (Trackmaster Custom 2014 Railway Series James/ Black Livery James) *Green Express Coach and Red Express Coach (Tomy Trackmaster Thomas Green and Red Coach 2006 Plarail RARE) *Green Coach (Thomas & Friends Trackmaster Seasons Greetings Christmas 3 Car Set) *Annie and Clarabel (Tomy and Trackmaster) *Red Coach (EXC! THOMAS TRAIN TRACKMASTER DUKE & DUCHESS COACH EXPRESS w/ SPENCER MOTORIZED) Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Thomas is standing firm. Scene 2 *Thomas's eyes spin round. Scene 3 *Thomas blinks. Scene 4 *Thomas's wheels are shown. Scene 5 *Thomas's funnel, boiler, and whistle are shown. Scene 6 *Thomas pulls four red coaches into Knapford station. Scene 7 *Thomas arrives. Scene 8 *Henry departs, pulling his three coaches, such as a green and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and a red Express coach, a boxcar, and caboose. Scene 9 *Thomas pulls the same four coaches into Knapford station, running bunker first. Scene 10 *Thomas goes by, shunting a freight car, and passing James with a boxcar, and Henry hauling his two coaches, boxcar, and caboose. Scene 11 *Gordon is shown. Scene 12 *Thomas's whistle is shown. Scene 13 *Thomas's whistle blows. Scene 14 *Thomas talks cheekily to Gordon while lip syncing and flees. Scene 15 *Gordon puffs onward, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, and red and white Express coach. Scene 16 *Gordon is asleep. Scene 17 *Thomas pulls in, hauling a flatcar, two coal cars, a boxcar and a caboose. Scene 18 *Thomas talks while lip syncing again and blows his whistle. Scene 19 *Gordon wakes up, surprised. Scnee 20 *Thomas flees with a sad Gordon looking worried. Scene 21 *An angry Gordon plans to get back at Thomas. Scene 22 *Tidmouth Sheds is shown. Scene 23 *A tired Thomas cannot wake up, because he is drunk. Scene 24 *Thomas's crew are worried. Scene 25 *Thomas's fire is out. Scene 26 *An angry Gordon is waiting at Knapford, and since there are several passengers waiting, there are coaches outside as well like the red Express coach at the end of the train, the green Express coach in the third middle, the red and white Express coach in the second middle, the tan Express coach in the first middle, and the green and yellow Express coach at the front. Scene 27 *A tired Thomas finally wakes up and gets rolling. Scene 28 *A confused Thomas goes up to the Express and couples to the fifth Express coach on the end of the train. Scene 29 *An angry Gordon talks angrily to Thomas. Scene 30 *An annoyed Thomas speaks while lip syncing crossily back to Gordon. Scene 31 *Thomas puffs back into the station, pulling Gordon's five Express coaches with him, and passing an angry Gordon. Scene 32 *An angry Gordon thinks of something, then feels proud when he gets an idea. Scene 33 *Gordon's wheels are shown and are reversing. Scene 34 *Gordon backs onto the first coach and gets coupled up. Scene 35 *Gordon talks while lip syncing proudly. Scene 36 *Gordon's whistle blows. Scene 37 *The five Express coaches move along, plus Thomas, who is so confused. Scene 38 *Gordon proudly starts, taking his five Express coaches with him, and a surprised Thomas, who is still coupled up. Scene 39 *Gordon speeds up and rattles. Scene 40 *Gordon rounds a corner, pulling the Express, and even poor Thomas as well. Scene 41 *Gordon speeds through Henry's tunnel. Scene 42 *As Gordon speeds onward, the coaches laugh at Thomas. Scene 43 *Poor Thomas is tired out. Scene 44 *Gordon crosses a viaduct with the Express and a still tired out Thomas. Scene 45 *Gordon proudly speeds along. Scene 46 *Gordon thunders by a signalbox. Scene 47 *Gordon stops at a station. Scene 48 *A sad Thomas is uncoupled and is so silly and exhausted. Scene 49 *Thomas is turned on a turntable. Scene 50 *A sad Thomas backs onto a siding out of the way. Scene 51 *Gordon laughs at Thomas, who goes by when the big engine talks while lip syncing to the little tank engine. Scene 52 *A sad Thomas puffs past, not answering. Scene 53 *Thomas puffs over toward a water tower. Scene 54 *Thomas grabs a bottle of water and sips it to make himself better. Scene 55 *Thomas puffs over the viaduct slowly home and decides that he will not have to tease Gordon to feel important. Trivia *Thomas will pull four red coaches into Knapford station in the sixth, seventh, and ninth scenes. *Henry will pull his three coaches, such as a green and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and a red Express coach, a boxcar, and caboose in the eighth scene. *Thomas, shunting a freight car, will pass Henry, hauling his two coaches, boxcar, and caboose, and James hauling a boxcar in the tenth scene. *Gordon will pull his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, and red and white Express coach in the fifteenth scene. *Thomas will pull in, hauling a flatcar, two coal cars, a boxcar and a caboose in the sixteenth scene and leave them in the eighteenth scene. *A sad Gordon will be shown in the twentieth scene. *An angry Gordon will be shown in the twenty first scene. *A hard at work Thomas will be shown in the twenty third scene with some bottles. *An angry Gordon and his red Express coach at the end of the train, green Express coach in the third middle, red and white Express coach in the second middle, tan Express coach in the first middle, and green and yellow Express coach will be shown outside Knapford station in the twenty sixth shot. *A hard at work Thomas will puff out of the sheds in the twenty seventh shot. *A confused Thomas will go up and couple up to the fifth Express coach on the train and stop alongside an angry Gordon in the twenty eighth shot. *An annoyed Thomas will be seen while coupled to the Express train in the thirtieth shot while talking. *A confused Thomas will pull the five Express coaches into Knapford station and pass an angry Gordon in the thirty first shot. *Gordon will couple up to his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach in the thirty fourth shot and will pull them shots 37 to 47. *A confused Thomas will be shown, being pulled by Gordon and his five Express coaches leaving the station in the thirty seventh shot. *A surprised Thomas will be shown, being dragged by Gordon and his five Express coaches, from shots 38 to 42. *A hard at work Thomas will be shown coupled to the Express train from shots 43 to 47. *A sad Thomas will be backing down, turning onto a turntable, and going onto a siding from shots 48 to 50 and 54. Category:TrainBoy43